


Summoning Him To Her

by The_Marmalade_Jar



Series: Raven and Crow [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/The_Marmalade_Jar
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Raven and Crow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047898
Kudos: 2





	1. His Perspective

* * *

_It amused him that such as pitiful child could summon him._

**"What is your name, child?"**

_Innocence stripped, she had turned her back on the faith her kind cherished._

"Bell - . . ."

_Her lie died out on her cursed tongue, her eyes glancing to her sister's mangled corpse._

"Raven."

_Ah, a complex omen of both death and wisdom._

"Raven Phantomhive."

_Her breath reeked of honesty. No matter. Oh, how her name fitted her so._

"I am now the one who will inherit the House of Phantomhive."

_So a young countess, hm? No brothers to be spoken of, it seemed. How rare. He chuckled._

**"I see. That'll be fine."**

_Her social ranking as a human meant little to him._

**"Then I should take a form of a being in service of a countess."**

_He searched for a form that she would trust, and found only one he preferred._

**"Well then."**

_His footsteps tapped against the hard floors as he fixed his new coat._

**"Give me any order."**

_He halted before the bloody and bruised girl, and bowed, hand where his heart would be._

**"My little lady."**

_She was both cruel and empathetic._

"Kill them."

_He just knew her soul would taste **divine**._


	2. Her Perspective

* * *

_She stared helplessly at the monster through the bars of her cage._

**"What is your name, child?"**

_Its voice was demonic, a sign that she was truly damned._

"Bell - . . ."

_She glanced at the alter, no longer behind bars, and shuddered._

"Raven."

_She could lie her entire life, but she could not lie about this of all things._

"Raven Phantomhive."

_She may be a worthless spare, but she was still herself._

"I am now the one who will inherit the House of Phantomhive."

_It was hilarious that she, the unwanted one, had lived to become what her sister should have._

**"I see. That'll be fine."**

_Its deep chuckle caused her stomach to coil, bile at the back of her throat._

**"Then I should take a form of a being in service of a countess."**

_Its misty form changed; once black mist, it was now shaped like a man._

**"Well then."**

_Metallic footsteps turned to heeled ones, a coat was fixed._

**"Give me any order."**

_The newly formed man stopped in front of her, and bowed, hand over an empty chest._

**"My little lady."**

_Her childhood was fully over. She could no longer be the child she once was._

"Kill them."

_The heat of flames danced against her skin. With him at her side, she would have **revenge**._


End file.
